a Kum Story
by WhatsernameReedusColferWright
Summary: Sam Evans al fin tiene la oportunidad de salir con el chico de sus sueños, o al menos eso cree...
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Hola de nuevo

Sam Evans siempre había tenido en claro su orientación sexual. Bueno, eso fue hasta que lo conoció. A el. Ese cabello castaño y siempre perfecto, esos pantalones tan ajustados, sus sonrisa, y sus ojos, awww esos ojos que lo hacían temblar, Si, definitivamente se había enamorado de Kurt Hummel.

Hubieron muchas razones en esos 2 años para no confesarle sus sentimientos, en especial una, y esa tenia nombre: Blaine Anderson., o sea, el novio de Kurt.

Pero ahora tenia una oportunidad de conquistar al castaño. Finn, el hermanastro de Kurt, le dijo a Sam que Blaine había engañado a Kurt, y podría decirse que terminaron.

Asi que, Sam tomo el siguiente vuelo a New York y se dirigió al departamento que Kurt compartía con una de sus mejores amigas, Rachel.

Toc, toc, toc

-Ya voy!- dijo Kurt caminando hacia la puerta, y al abrirla se quedo muy sorprendido. – Sam?

-Hey Kurt! Hola de nuevo.


	2. Chapter 2

-Sam?- Repitió Kurt- Que estas haciendo aqui?

-Pues supe que terminaste con Blaine, y vine aquí a ver si puedo ayudarte con algo

-Como te enteraste de...- Kurt no pudo terminar la frase, ya que empezó a llorar

-Ven aquí- Dijo Sam abrazándolo- en serio lo siento, el debe ser un imbecil como para engañar a alguien tan increible como tu

-Enserio crees eso?- Le respondió Kurt mirando sus ojos

-Pero claro! Mira salgamos a tomar un café, yo invito si?

-Ok vamos- le sonrió Kurt

* * *

-Kurt, no se si sea el momento indicado para decirte esto, pero, ah estoy enamorado de ti- Le dijo Sam

Kurt se le quedo mirando, con los ojos muy abiertos -Pero crei que eras hetero!

-Al parecer no, y me di cuenta de eso gracias a ti

-No puedo creerlo, y desde cuando te gusto?

-Desde el primer momento en que te vi en Mckinley, desde eso no pude dejar de pensar en ti

-Por que no me lo dijiste antes?!

-2 palabras: Blaine Anderson.

-Wow- suspiro Kurt- Y si yo te gustaba, por que saliste con Quinn?

-Por que pense que nunca podría conquistarte, y menos desde que volviste de Dalton con tu novio

-Ex-novio- le corrigió Kurt

-Claro, hey! Entonces ya es oficial? Terminaron? - Le pregunto Sam

- Eso creo - Dijo Kurt sonriendole

Sam le sonrió tambien

-Puedo decirte algo?

-Claro que puedes Kurt- Le dijo Sam

-Tu tambien me gustabas, por eso te pedi ser mi pareja en la competencia de duetos.

Sam sonrio de oreja a oreja cuando Kurt le dijo eso, y comenzo a acercarse poco a poco al castaño

Kurt se dio cuenta de lo que intentaba Sam, asi que se inclino tambien, hasta que por fin termino con la poca distancia que había entre los 2

Se besaron apasionadamente,y Kurt aprovecho cuando Sam abrió la boca para introducir su lengua en ella

Kurt sintió que se como se excitaba, asi que se separo para verlo

-Sam?

-Si?

-Volvamos al departamento

-Ok

* * *

Cuando llegaron Kurt empujo a Sam a su cama

-Donde esta Rachel? -pregunto Sam mientras besaba el cuello del castaño

- Salio con su amigo Brody... -gimió Kurt- Oh Blaine!

Sam se separo de inmediato - Como me llamaste?!

-Sam, no fue mi intención, yo...

-Creo que no quieres estar conmigo, asi que mejor me voy - Dijo Sam, sentía como las lagrimas querian salir de sus ojos

-No espera!

Era tarde. Sam salio corriendo del departamento , dejándolo solo.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3:

Sam bajo corriendo las escaleras, con Kurt tras el:

-SAM! REGRESA!

Sam seguía bajando, ignorando a Kurt, hasta que este lo tomo del brazo

- Sam! espera!

-Que quieres? - Le dijo llorando

-Hablar contigo

- No hay nada de que hablar.

Sam se solto, salio del edificio, tomo un taxi y se fue.

* * *

Al dia siguiente, Kurt estaba realmente arrepentido. En serio queria estar con Sam, e iba a hacérselo saber, asi que le llamo:

-Hola?

-Sam enserio lamento lamento lo que paso, no fue mi intención decir el nombre de Blaine en ese momento, creo que ya estoy acostumbrado, puedes perdonarme?

-Claro, por que no- suspiro Sam - Lo siento tambien

-Genial! - respondió Kurt - Salgamos de nuevo, ahora yo te invito un cafe, Si?

- No se puede Kurt, a menos que quieras venir a Ohio y lo tomemos aqui

-Que? Volviste a... por que no me lo dijiste?!

- Por que... ah no lo se, Kurt,... yo... ah... te llamo despues.

Y colgó.

- Asi que volvio a Ohio eh? Entonces tambien voy para alla! - Penso Kurt, mientras sacaba una maleta.

* * *

Cuando Rachel llego al departamento ese dia se sorprendió mucho con lo vio:

-Hey Ku... para que la maleta?

-Me voy para Ohio

-En serio? - le pregunto Rachel - Vas a reconciliarte con Blaine?

-ammmm no exactamente - le respondió - no voy a ver a Blaine

- A no? Entonces a quien vas a ver?

- A Sam

- Sam? Por que vas a ver a Sam?

- Es complicado, ok? - Le dijo- Bueno ya me voy! Adiós Rachel - Le dio un beso en la mejilla y salio del departamento

Rachel se quedo pensando en eso.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

-Hola a todos!

-Kurt? - Dijo el Sr Shue- Que estas haciendo aqui?

- Vine a arreglar algo

Cuando dijo eso, Blaine sonrio. El creía que iba a perdonarlo! hasta que...

-Sam, podemos hablar un minuto? - Dijo Kurt

-Sr. Shue- Pregunto Sam- Puedo?

-Claro

Cuando salieron del salón de coro, Blaine no lo podia creer. ¿Que tenían que arreglar Kurt y Sam?

* * *

- Ya que estas aqui, supongo que me invitaras un cafe - Bromeo Sam

- Lo haré, pero primero tenemos que hacer algo- Le dijo Kurt

-Que? - Pregunto, y como respuesta, sintió como Kurt lo besaba fuertemente.

Sam correspondió de inmediato, metiendo su lengua en la boca del castaño y empujándolo hacia el piano.

- Ah, Sam! - gimió Kurt

- No te equivocaste esta ves- Dijo besando su cuello

-Que demonios esta pasando aqui?!

* * *

Sam ni siquiera se molesto en bajarse de Kurt

-Que haces aqui Anderson? -Le pregunto a Blaine

-Lo mismo les pregunto a ustedes - contesto- Que esta pasando? ¿Ustedes dos están saliendo?

-No, aun no- Dijo Kurt sonriendole a Sam

-Que hay de nosotros Kurt? - le pregunto

- Despues de lo que me hiciste, aun crees que hay un nosotros?! - exclamo Kurt

- Creo que no - respondió Blaine - Pero te diré algo: no me rendiré, luchare por ti

- Bueno, suerte con eso - Dijo Sam bajando del piano - Kurt debo ir a clase, pero nos vemos esta noche?

-Claro - Dijo dándole un beso y saliendo del auditorio

Sam tambien se fue, dejando a Blaine, llorando desconsolado


	5. Chapter 5

En este capitulo, Blaine y Puck le cantan a Kurt "More Than This" de One Direction

* * *

- Hola guapo!

- Hey Kurt!- Dijo Sam contestando el teléfono - Como estas?

- Aburrido

- Te estas quedando en casa de tus padres no?

- Si - respondió el castaño

- Hay alguien en casa?

- No

- Llego en 20 minutos

- Ok - dijo Kurt sonriendo.

* * *

- Enserio, gracias por ayudarme Puck - Dijo Blaine - Es increible que hayas venido desde L.A. solo por esto...

- No te preocupes amigo! Ya veras que despues de la canción, Kurt deja a Sam y vuelve contigo!

- Eso espero

- Ok, entonces nos vemos en casa de Kurt en 20 minutos ok?

- Si, y no olvides tu guitarra

- Claro - respondio Puck y colgó

* * *

_ding dong_

_- _Hola guapo - dijo Kurt abriendo la puerta

- Como te va?

- Mejor, ahora que estas aqui! - contesto Kurt - Ven vamos a la sala

- Ok - le dijo Sam

_ding dong_

_- _Ve alla y siéntate en el sofá te alcanzo en un minuto- Le dijo a Sam - Ya voy! - grito Kurt corriendo a la puerta, y al abrirla se encontró a Puck - Que haces aqui?!

- Evitando que hagas tonterías! Amigo, tu no quieres a Sam, debes estar con Blaine!

- Puck, se que te gusta que hagamos pareja, pero no puedo perdonar lo que me hizo, al menos por ahora! - y cerro la puerta en su cara.

- Que paso Puck?!

- Creo que no debí hablar con el antes

- Bueno, no importa, solo toca - Le dijo Blaine

* * *

Al entrar a la sala, Kurt encontró a Sam viendo televisión:

- Veremos una película?

-Sip, mira tenemos...

De pronto escucharon una guitarra a fuera

- Quien molesta! - dijo Sam

- No lo se- dijo Kurt caminando a la ventana - No es posible! No ahora!

- Que ocurre? - dijo Sam, llendo a la ventana tambien, y al asomarse vio a Blaine y a Puck:

_(BLAINE)  
I'm broken, do you hear me  
I am blinded, but you are everything I see  
I'm dancing, alone  
I'm praying, that your heart will just turn around_

_And as I walk up to your door_  
_My head turns to face the floor_  
_Cause I can't look you in the eyes and say_

- Fuera de aqui Anderson! - grito Sam

(_PUCK)_

_When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight  
It just won't feel right  
Cause I can love you more than this  
Yeah  
When he lays you down, I might just die inside  
It just don't feel right  
Cause I could love you more than this  
Can love you more than this..._


	6. Chapter 6

-capitulo 6 :

"_Cuz i can love you more tan this…._

_Can love you more than this…"_

-Terminare con esto de una vez – dijo Kurt corriendo a la puerta – Basta ya!

- Kurt – dijo Blaine – estas bien?

-Cuando vas a dejar de interrumpir?!

- Pero Kurt, entiende, no puedo vivir sin ti – dijo Blaine, tratando de no llorar – Te amo, Kurt, tu ya no a mi?

-Blaine…

- Eh, todo bien, Kurt? – Pregunto Sam

-Si, solo estaba... ya te vas?

- Creo que es lo mejor, te dejare para que hables con el enano y te invito un cafe mañana, si? - Dijo Sam, sonriendo y notando la mirada asesina de Blaine

- Haha Ok, hasta mañana - dijo Kurt, dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Bye- Dijo Sam, y se fue.

* * *

- No crees que tambien deberías irte, Blaine? - pregunto Kurt, molesto

- No me voy hasta que me respondas, ya no me amas Kurt?

- Bien, vamos adentro, pero tu ya vete, Noah

- Bien, adiós chicos- dijo Puck, viéndolos entrar a la casa

Noah enserio se sentía mal por todo esto, no solo por que le encantaba klaine, si no por que sabia que Blaine estaba muy arrepentido de lo que hizo, aunque conociendo a Kurt, estaba seguro que seria difícil que lo perdonara, por mucho que fuese el amor que le tenia.

* * *

- A donde vas? - pregunto Kurt al ver que Blaine subía la escalera

-No íbamos a hablar?

- Si, pero en la sala, no en mi cuarto

-Ok - dijo Blaine siguiéndolo a la sala

- Blaine - dijo Kurt sentándose en el sofá - no te mentiré aun siento algo por ti, siempre sera asi por que fuiste mi primer novio, pero ya no se si puedo confiar en ti y ...

- Pero en Sam si? - interrumpió el moreno

- Si, si confió en el, el no me rompió el corazon

- Vamos Kurt, sabes que me sentía muy solo, te necesitaba, mas bien, te necesito

- Tal ves yo a ti ya no. Ahhh. Sera mejor que te vayas

- Kurt...

- Vete ya, estoy cansado y quiero dormir


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7:

Ya que Kurt no estaba estudiando en ese momento, decidió quedarse unas semanas más en Ohio, cosa que no le molestó para nada a su padre, ya que lo extrañaba demasiado.

A veces iba a Mckinley para el ensayo de Glee, pero le molestaba un poco que Blaine no dejara de mirarlo con celos mientras hablaba con Sam.

Un dia durante el ensayo, Blaine decidió que iba a recuperar a Kurt, sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer. Asi que….

Sr. Shue, puedo?

- Claro – le respondió el profesor, algo confundido

Blaine se levanto de su asiento y se paró en el medio de la sala de coro.

- Me permiten su atención?

Todos lo miraron esperando a que dijera algo, cosa que tardo unos segundos en hacer.

- Como ustedes saben, Kurt y yo tuvimos unos problemas en nuestra relación hace unas semanas y terminamos, cosa que fue mi culpa. Y me siento tan mal que voy a remediarlo.

Después de que dijo eso todas las miradas se posaron en Kurt, que veía a Blaine como diciéndole "Cierra la boca!" con la mirada.

- Asi que, investigue unas cuantas canciones, y encontré una perfecta. Puck, Finn, me ayudan?

Los dos chicos caminaron hacia Blaine, y este le hizo una señal a la banda para que comenzara.

Blaine:

_Girl I see it in your eyes  
You're disappointed. _

_Cause I'm the foolish one that you anointed with your heart  
I tore it apart _

_And girl what a mess I made upon your innocence  
And no woman in the world deserves this  
But here I am asking you for one more chance _

Puck:

_Can we fall, one more time?  
Stop the tape and rewind  
Oh and if you walk away I know I'll fade  
Cause there is nobody else _

Finn:

_It's gotta be you _

_Only You_

_It's gotta be you_

_Only You…_

_Now girl I hear it in your voice and how it trembles  
When you speak to me I don't resemble, who I was  
You've almost had enough  
And your actions speak louder than words  
And you're about to break from all you've heard  
Don't be scared, I ain't going no where _

Puck y Blaine:

_I'll be here, by your side_

No more fears, no more crying  
But if you walk away  
I know I'll fade  
Cause there is nobody else

Finn:

_It's gotta be you _

_Only You_

_It's gotta be you_

_Only You…_

Blaine:

_Oh girl, can we try one more, one more time?  
One more, one more, can we try?  
__One more, one more time  
I'll make it better _

Finn y Puck:

_One more, one more, can we try?  
One more, one more_

Blaine:

_Can we try one more time? I'll make it all better_

Finn:

_Cuz it's gotta be you…..  
It's gotta be you ….  
Only you  
Only you _

Los 3 xD :

_It's gotta be you  
Only you  
It's gotta be you  
Only you!_

Cuando terminaron de cantar, todos en la sala de coro aplaudieron, incluso Kurt, cosa que hizo que Sam se pusiera rojo de los celos, mientras Blaine lo miraba con una sonrisa victoriosa.

* * *

Hey! volvi! hahaha lamento no haber publicado en taaaaaaanto tiempo, y además este capitulo esta muy corto . les juro qe publicare mas seguido, oki? :3 Ah y ya no pondré tantas canciones de 1D... espero xD Gracias Por leer!


End file.
